Huntsclan History 101
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Huntsclan started? Well the kids of Rm 101 are just about to be the taught the history of their society. R
1. Chapter 1: Lesson One

**Huntsclan History 101**

**This is a story I thought up about 2 weeks ago, again XD. I'm not sure how long this story will be, or the direction I will take it (I have 3 different scenarios), I'll decide later on in the story. **

**Note: Obviously, this takes place before homecoming. xDD **

**  
Warning: I do not own or produce the show of American Dragon: Jake Long. There will be no characters from the show will actually be named in this story, but the Huntsclan itself is property of Disney.**

Chapter 1: Lesson One

It was in room 101, of the Huntsclan Elementary. This school was where all the younger students were schooled at, until they were old enough and/or experienced enough to be moved up into the Huntsclan Academy. The class currently in section in this room was a group of 7 8-11 year olds. And the subject they were currently learning was History.

Each one of the kids sat in separate desks. They all had their Huntsclan outfit, and their Huntsclan mask over their head (required to be wore at all times unless alone in their own quarters). It was their first day of this advanced class, and everyone was nervous out of their minds even before the teacher arrived.

About 5 minutes later, the double doors of the classroom shot open. A giant 6.5 male walked in, with a leader Huntsclan dragon skull placed on top of his head, allowing them to only see his sternly brown eyes. He pounded his size 12 feet down on the ground, as he made his way to the front chalkboard. He then grabbed a small piece of chalk, and wrote in bold letters: HUNTSMASTER MANUAL.

"My name is Huntsmaster Manual. You shall address me as Huntsmaster Manual, or Huntsmaster, but nothing else." As he spoke to the lower level students, he paced back and forth from one side of the wall to the other. "I was a commanding officer back when I was in the field. But I retired, to teach you little brats. So don't make me regret it." He suddenly stopped walking, and glared at a small male kid sitting in the first desk. This new teacher gave them chills. "Before we start out first lesson, any questions?" Frozen with fear, no one raised their hand.

Another unbearable scratching sound went through the room. Huntsmaster Manual wrote under his name the word: Dragons. "Dragons, the toughest magical creature our society has come upon. By the time you finish this course, you will be knowledgeable about the origins of these beasts, so that you can move up to upper level class where you can actually fight them off." He continued to speak. "Through this course, you will also learn about other magical creatures and their points in origin as well-"

As the teacher went on and on, one small student slowly rose up his hand. Once his hand was completely up, Huntsmaster Manual stopped pacing, and looked straight at the boy. "You there, state your field number." He ordered.

The little pudgy kid jumped to his feet and stated his number. "Number 93, sir…" Sweat dripped down his face, and dissolved on his mask. He then quickly sat back in his desk.

"Very well, Number 93…what is your question?"

The rest of the six children, including the Huntsmaster, looked at right at him. He wasn't use to being the center of the spotlight, like this. And his question wasn't even that important, but it was too late now. "Umm…Huntsmaster…this is Huntsclan History, correct?" He pulled out the top of his collar, to prevent his outfit from sticking onto him from the sweat.

Was this a trick question? Huntsmaster Manual lowered down his eyebrows and glared at the kid. "Yes, this is Huntsclan History room 101. What is your point?" He inquired.

"Well…shouldn't we be learning about us, how we got here, and stuff?"

Soon, other people started to convey to his remark. "Yeah, how did we get her anyways?" "You know I've always wondered that?" "What's the point of all this?"

"ENOUGH!" The Huntsman yelled, the room was now silent. "This may be called Huntsclan History, but it is not a course about the Huntsclan. This is a one year course, designed for you to learn about the history of our enemies." The silence in the students changed Manual's mind.

"But Huntsmaster, I want to know how the Huntsclan started. I mean, this place couldn't have been here forever." A younger girl stood up, and spoke her words.

Huntsman Manual sighed. "Do you really want to learn about our Huntsclan History?"

"YEAH!" The children yelled.

"Alright fine!" He grabbed out a small book from a nearby shelf, and set a wooden chair in the middle of the classroom. "But after this, we shall return to our regular studies."

He flipped through the pages of this…book. The students moved up their desks forward, so they might be able to hear. Manual stopped moving the pages, and looked up to his class, annoyed by the sound of the moving desks. "Everyone, get in front here!" He yelled out. Out of fear, all seven students sat up in front of the Huntsman.

Finally, he set his finger on the page he was looking for. "I will read to you parts from this journal, and try to recount most of our history by memory…." He moved his finger down each entry, trying to find the entries he needed. "The Huntsclan was actually founded just over150 years ago, dating back to the year 1837…"

* * *

**This story will go back and forth from Huntsmaster Manual talking, to the narrator taking over and telling the story. You should know the difference anyways :).**


	2. Chapter 2 Starting a Mission

**Chapter 2: Starting a Mission**

"The original co-founder of the Huntsclan was by a man named Charles Hunts… and his son Christian Hunts. They both created the first Huntsclan base back in 1836…"

Charles Hunts was a humble man growing up in a routine town in Pennsylvania. He was a very wealthy business man owning many small shopping centers in his town. His current mission was an underground facility used to manufacturing useful household products without harming the environment or taking up a lot of farming space. It was suppose to be the pedicel, of his greatest works.

Charles had a loving wife, who supported him throughout his lifelong work. And eventually in 1812, they settled down long enough to have their only son, Christian. Christian was top in his class, and ultimately became interested in biology. But his goal in life by far, was to follow in his father's well-off business aspects. He was eventually going to inherit all of Charles works, when the time was right.

But Charles million dollar underground project was put off for many months in 1834, by a life changing discover earlier in the spring. He was greeted by his neighbor two doors down from his own house one very morning. Paul Wellington and his wife Marta were walking back from the nearest store when Charles spotted them coming along. He greeted them with a friendly 'hello'.

Replying back, Paul and Marta came over to him, asking him about his day. Charles mentioned about his 120 workers working on his underground project working overtime to try and get this done by next year. And how he will probably have to fork out another million dollars to get the job done. Paul nodded his head, knowing Charles business needs exceeds his own. But still he noted his troubles, and decided to help him out by offering him a batch of strawberries they just got from the store.

It was when Paul handed him the strawberries, did Charles noticing something about his friend. Around the top of his arm, he had a small red mark continuing up his arm. "What happened to your arm?" He asked, as it looked like a sever burn mark from his view.

"Oh this old thing," Paul pulled up his sleeve; Charles eyes widen. Around his shoulder, the swirled red mark ended, showing a serpent shaped face. "It's actually a birthmark; almost everyone in my family has it. If you look closely, it actually looks like a dragon."

Charles then pulled down his ankle, revealing a similar birthmark. He had not paid much attention to it, until now. "Now that's strange, I have the exact same thing down on my ankle…" Both the neighbors stared down at each others birthmarks, astonished.

"Now that's interesting… I've never heard of such thing…" Paul shrugged his shoulders. But being such an old fashion person, he paid no attention to the discovery they had just come across. "Well then, good luck on your project." He walked away.

Unlike Paul, Charles thought more into this similarity. How can two people of different families have almost exactly the same birthmarks? Were there more people with this same identification? And what does this all…mean? Charles business characteristics were put into this predicative, just as everything in his life. There was a way of finding out the answers in life, as long as you had the mind, enthusiasm, and money to do so.

That very next day, he went off to his library. The local library was 30 miles away from his town, but this library was far more remarkable than any other library in the area. It consisted of thousands of books. Charles figured he should research this discovery, to solve this mystery birthmark.

He searched through 20 sections that day, nothing about a dragon birthmark. The library of course was too big to search it all in a day, so he went home disappointed. He told his wife he would return to the library everyday, until he found his answer. Shocked by his answer, Susan grabbed his shoulders, to talk him out of this. To her, this seemed like a pointless waste of time that meant nothing. But to him, it was meant more than anything he had ever set his eyes on.

Another month pasted, still no answers. He went to the library so often, that his workers stopped working at one point. After two weeks, he appointed Christian as co-president to the building, just so he wouldn't lose focus on his goal. But in the meantime, he searched every section he could thing of. Mythology, Chinese History, Birthmarks, all sections turned out nothing.

Even his own son, started to lose faith in him. Even though Christian had the same exact birthmark on his thigh, he felt that Charles should be concentrating more on his underground factory, than this. But Charles wasn't going to give up, until he found his answer.

But as more and more weeks pasted, Charles discovered more and more. He found out that more people in his town alone had this special birthmark. It was a mystery to them all, why they all had it, and what did it mean?

Finally, after four months of constant searching, he found his answer. It lied in a book, about Ancient Egyptian Folklore. There was a tale, about a small tribe of people, with similar dragon birthmarks joined together over thousands of years ago. Charles anxiously went through each page, trying to find his answer. It spoke more about the people having spear like staffs, as weapons. They had symbols of a circled hourglass shown around their huts, and clothing. Then finally, the chapter ended. "What!?" He banged on the table…hoping that this was the end of his search. "There has to be more!?" He skimmed through his page, but nothing more on his mysterious clan.

Flipping to the acknowledgments at the end of the book, Charles tried to tract a book the might explain this mysterious tribe even more. The chapter of the mysterious dragon birth marked people came from another book called Forgotten Ancient Tribes by Mark William. Quickly, Charles wrote down the name and brought it to the front counter. He threw the piece of paper at the librarian assistant, and asked if they had this book.

The old man carefully adjusted his glasses, and looked at the piece of paper. "I don't recollect we have that book." Charles stomped his foot, angered. "William's a French writer, so if I were you, I'd check the International Collections of History Library."

Charles looked up at his friend, and turned his head. "The ICH? But that's all the way in France."

"Yup, that's where I'd go. They have everything." The old man pulled a tray of books away, leaving Charles alone in the area…

As he made his way back to his house, Charles made the most drastic option of his life. First thing tomorrow, he was going to get on the first ship to France. "Charles, what are you thinking!!?" Susan screamed at her husband, trying to make sense out of him.

"Susan. For the first time ever, I feel like I'm actually doing something in my life. These dragon birthmarks aren't just coincidences. I'm going to solve this mystery, if it's the last thing I do."

5:00am the next morning. He handed his son the last instructions to building his underground factory. He kissed his wife good-bye, and drove straight from Pennsylvania, to New York. And from New York, he set on the first ship to France.

* * *

**What more lies in store as Charles heads to France to find his answers? Much more, the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, especially this one. This whole week has been busy, so many birthdays, sleepovers, and school orientations x/. **

The little boy who asked about the Huntsclan History rose up his hand. Angrily, their Huntsmaster closed up the journal and stopped himself. "What is it?" He growled.

"Umm…sir," He stuttered. "I thought the Huntsclan was made thousands of years ago?"

"Yes…"

The boy trembled. "Well you said it was only made about 150 years ago…"

A giant sigh was let out by the teacher. "Technically you are correct. The actually clan was formed thousands of years ago…but the Huntsclan itself was formulated 1863…"

* * *

It took a month for Charles to reach his exact destination in Paris. Business for his factory was working at maximum speed once Christian took over leadership. He was not going to let his father's dream go to waste, because of one stupid trip to find himself.

Mr. Hunts entered into this library that couldn't be even described. So many floors, so many books, it seemed as if every book from everywhere was located here. And this was his last hope, for his search.

Slowly, Charles made his way to the front desk. A lady with brown hair and glasses was flipping through a book, minding her own business. "Excuse me." He spoke out, to get her attention. "Do you know where I can find an author named…Mark William?"

The lady nodded her head, and flipped through a small sheet a paper. "Let's see…Mr. William's books could be found on the 3rd floor second bookshelf on the left side. Column number 302."

"Thank you." He thanked her, and ran up the stairs. After a long jog up those treacherous stairs…he managed to get up to the third floor.

Once his feet were planted on the ground, he zoomed through each isle, looking for the desired bookshelf. Finally, he stopped in his tracks, and read out loud, "302." He then ran into the lane are stared at the left side. Hundreds of books were there, all authorized by Mark William. They were labeled by the name of the 'forgotten ancient tribe', which Charles had no clue what the name of the tribe he desired to research. It would be a long day, of him.

One by one, he searched through each one of these books. As he put back on the shelf, it seemed one more was added. The time was exhausting; almost 5 hours of constant flipping through a book and stuffing it back into the correct spot. Finally, it was found. Book number 107, the Weorth-drakon People.

Charles recognized the circle hourglass shape on the cover, and realized this was it. He opened up the book, to figure out the true meaning, he has been search for almost 10 months.

"Many of these 'tribes' were associated around the world. Europe, Asia, Africa, many of these same people lived and associated with one another. Each tribe had their own official name, but after their discovery people labeled them the Weorth-drakon People.

These people were all marked with a permanent birthmark resembling a dragon or a winged-serpent. Anyone with this sacred birthmark was born or raised in these groups. They also could be spotted out by an oddly shaped icon. This icon had two pointed edges, and went down into a circle, and began with that same formation on the other side. Researches labeled it as the 'circled hourglass' or the 'cut mouthed hourglass' as it looks like two mouths put together…"

Astonished by all this information, Charles continued you on wanting to learn more and more of his 'people.'

"But what set this ancient tribe different from many of the other neighboring ones, was their beliefs. They worshiped and praised the magical creatures that lived and balanced out the world. Their most adored creature was the dragon. They believed that the gods planted the dragon onto their bodies, so that they can worship and cherish these magnificent creatures. These religious beliefs might have arose from or adapted into Chinese beliefs. This topic is still being debated.

They set their camps along the sides where magical creatures roamed. Their most inhabited place, was an island located somewhere out in the open of the Atlantic Ocean. However, only through pictures and drawings can researches learn this information. But the island itself has never been founded. Even myself being a cartographer, had never located this unknown island.

The Weorth-drakon people carried around large sticks or branches, as weapons. As the tribe grew more and more, they sticks were shaped with large points at the ends. They used these as weapons, or walking sticks.

Sadly, this society was wiped out just after the disappearance of 'magical creatures' off the Earth about 2 thousands years ago. Some people can still be found with these 'dragon birthmarks' but the formation has been long gone out of today's history."

Charles was so fascinated by everything he had read. In the back of the book, he found other books that held more information about these people. Mythology Egyptian, Chinese books and other places head more and more information. He wrote down each of titles, and returned to the librarian at the first floor.

Another week Charles skipped between his hotel and this library. More and more he collected of these books. The other ones mentioned about rituals and traditions these people preformed annual or daily. After a week of investigating, he felt like staying even longer. But he remembered about his project, and his plans back at home. He also missed his son and wife, which was hurting him the most. So he grabbed the rest of his books, bought them, and got on the next ship back to the US.

"…Charles Hunts discovered the history of our past…and organized our people to bring back the clan we knew thousands of years ago…"

* * *

**What is in store for Charles as he returns back to his hometown? Find out, on the next chapter!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

**Chapter 4: Revelation **

The ship was set for this morning, but a vicious storm was expected to hit here in Europe. The director of the ship called off all ships heading off to the New World, until tomorrow afternoon. Disappointed by their efforts, Charles demanded to know when the next ship was expected to leave. He had been gone long enough, away from his family and work.

The director looked over to the left of the sky. "I'd check over at the shipping area near Nantes, they might have some ships goin' out today." Delighted, Charles quickly searched for someone to give him a ride down to Nantes, so he can get out of this Country. However, because of the storm coming, no one wanted to go. But with the right amount of money, he persuaded a young man who spoke English to give him a ride on his carriage.

The afternoon was turned to night, the sky blackened with clouds. Rain poured down the area. Lightning shined across the sky every 5 seconds. The young chap himself was scared to ride through this weather, but Charles insisted him upon it. Growing up a poor man, even the slightest money will get you to do anything.

About two hours later, the young man looked back at Charles and told him they were almost half way to his desired place. Charles looked up at the sky, seeing a small spec of Sun through an open cloud. It was showing right through the middle of sky; he expected it to be about 2:30. 2:30 wasn't going to cut it, for him. Charles pulled out his hand, and shouted "Faster!"

"But sir, it's very slippery. If I go any faster-"

"Faster I say!" He ordered more and more. He didn't notice that his impatience was getting to him. "Faster!" The young man whipped his horse drawn strings, and his speed slowly increased.

The cities were replaced with pitch black forests and trees. The young man's eyes started to squint downward, as if he was troubled or lost. 10 minutes into this forbidden area, the rain increased even more than they hoped.

Suddenly, a sharp right turn came up ahead. The man pulled onto his ropes, holding on for dear life. But it was no use; both the driver and Charles flew out from the poor carriage. The horse kept on riding, and left them there.

Charles flew outward, tumbling onto the ground. He heard the young man scream from a far, get up, and chase after his horse. Charles looked up at the dark forest; he seemed to be okay for the most part. He only landed on his foot wrong, but it didn't cause major problems.

Slowly, he looked at his hand that held the small bag of books he had collected from the library. That very bag he held in his lap, the whole carriage ride. However the bag only had, one of his 7 books. Quickly he scrambled up to his knees in search of his books.

He crawled down a couple feet, to pick up a book to his left. He then went ahead 5 feet to another book on the right. After a while, he had a hold of all his books, except two. One of the books missing just so happened to be Forgotten Ancient Tribes, the one book he came here for. He wasn't just going to leave, without it. A squint of his eyes, he realized the book was deeper in the forest. Slowly, Charles crept forward with his shoulders, and headed into the forest more.

About 15 paces forward, Charles sat up, and held up the book. Quickly, he set it in his bag, and closed it to prevent any others from escaping. But as he was about to stand back on his feet, a crackle of leafs echoed through the forest. Charles stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

Just then, something dashed through the trees. Charles turned sideways, to see what it was. But it was too quick, to see. Soon after, another thing came flying through the trees once more, but this time he had a clear image at what it was.

It seemed to be some sort of flying, lizard soaring through the trees. It twisted it body around a tree, and came down the narrow path at where Charles was laying. Once it reached in front of Charles, he paused. A nervous face came on him; Charles crawled backwards a bit, trying not to make it angry.

But then, a sudden smile seemed to appear on the dragon's face. Behind its back, he held out the last book Charles was searching for. He reached out his arm, and offered it back to him. Charles mimicked the dragon, and reached out to grab his book.

As he set his hand on the book, the Dragon kept a close eye on Charles ankle. The Dragon birthmark he had was exposed.

Getting tired of the wait, Charles ripped the book out of the dragon's hands. "Thanks." He finally got the courage to speak up. The Dark's eyes zoomed back to his face, and he smiled once more. He then flew upward, and out into the sky.

Almost subsequently, the young man drove crazy down the road, trying to tell his horse to stop. Charles looked behind, and crawled out of the forest.

"Sir, are you okay!!!?" He cried out.

"Yeah…" He whispered, his mind still distracted. He stared up at the sky, watching the dragon's figure slowly go away. "Did you see that?" He pointed upward.

To him, it was only black clouds and rain he could see. "See what?"

"Never mind." Charles hopped back into the carriage. The young boy whipped his horse, and he turned back around in the right direction. As he rode down the bumpy rode, his mind was still focused on that dragon. Right then, he knew what he was going to do, with his life.

By the time he reached the port in Nantes, the storm had broken up in the area. He only waited 20 more minutes, before boarding onto the next available ship to the US.

* * *

**Sorry, school is kickin' my keyster! I figured after I'm done with all these reading assignments, I can work more on my fanfics. **

**Oh and, sorry if I'm not getting this Europe/olden times information corect. I'm trying to do my research, but it's hard to find information for a time so long ago. xDD**


	5. Chapter 5: Reveal Destiny

**Chapter 5: To Reveal Destiny**

**As requested by some people (yeah you!), I decided to update this story. **

It was another week and a half until Charles finally returned to his household. It was about 8:30, by the time he had walked onto his front door. By then, his wife was sitting on her chair knitting, and his son had just gotten back from the factory.

Because of the sudden departure of his father, the building's opening day was expected to be way latter than they first imagined. Luckily, Christian got it back up to speed, even without him. It has been about a year that has pasted, yet it seemed maybe only a couple of months more until their dreams were finally come true.

As Charles walked in the house with a small bag of books, and a smile on his face, he walked up into the main room to surprise them all. Though they were angered by his, unusual and unpredicted 'realization of his life', they were just happy to see him home.

"So honey how was Europe?" Susan had a grimace look on her face, as if she really didn't want to know.

He threw down his bag, and kissed his wife. "Oh Susan, it was great! Look!" He hurried back down, and grabbed one book from his collection. "It tells about this dragon birthmark! The mysteries I have been researching for months now!" His excitement was almost unbearable. "It talks about how they worshiped the magical creatures…and they settled in tribes all around the world…and…and I even saw a dragon!"

"Yeah, interesting," she interrupted, "It's just great to see you home."

Staring down at his paperwork, Christian entered into the same room. He shuffled the papers, to him. "Dad the current date for the opening of the project was moved up a bit, but I can still manage to bring up our profits by the time it does…"

"Christian!" Charles grabbed out another book from his batch, and dropped it in his hand. This seemed like the first time he has regarded something to him, that wasn't about the business…

Christian held up the book, and put on a puzzled expression. "What is this?" He flipped through the first page. On that page, there was a picture of a foreign man wearing nothing but a loin cloth, holding a stick. If you looked closely along the man's upper arm, you could see the winged-serpent birthmark.

Charles shut down the book, and pointed at the title. "It's the book of our pasts. You really should take a look at this, Chris. You being so interested in that biology, you might find this interesting…"

Of course, Christian wasn't into this as much as his father. He shunned away the book, right back at him. "No offense Dad, but I'm not that interested in this fantasy stuff as much as you."

"You should be." He bent down, and pulled down Christian's thigh. He turned it around, to expose his birthmark.

Christian shook off his arm. He sort of rolled his eyes, and shuffled through his papers once more. "Well I had to cut down on our predicted revenue for the future…but I still think we can earn more than what we've invested…"

Suddenly, Charles expression started to fade. He sat down on the aged rocking chair, and pondered his thoughts as his son spoke about his losses. Right now, he could care less, as of right now.

"Umm…Huntsmaster??" Suddenly, Manual strained his eyes down at Number 93, the same pudgy kid who seems to be asking all these questions. He shut the journal once more, eyed the small kid. "So…he just found a bunch of books about our people, and decided 'hey I'm gonna make the Huntsclan.'" He tossed his arms back and forth.

"Noo…." Huntsmaster Manual growled.

"Well…what was it then?"

The Huntsman lowered down his eyebrows. "I'm getting to it…"

The other kids stared down the kid too. "Quit ruining the story!" "Yeah, let him finish!"

Number 93 started to sweat, and sink down into his seat. Ignoring the annoying brat, the Huntsman looked down at the journal. Through the writings, he interpreted into a story. "As I was saying… the founder of the Huntsclan found the writings of our past. And with the sign of God, he found his destiny…"

Charles rested on his chair, just laying there for hours. He searched through the books, pondering this mystery. If they were founded thousands of years ago, why would he have the birthmark now? What could all this mean, to him?

Eventually, reading all this started to drift him off to sleep. But just before he did, he stared straight over to the window outside. He looked over at the dark sky, and the stars that stood on top of it. He said a simple prayer just as he always did before he continued on reading. He grabbed his head, and leaned on his elbow. "What do you want me to do?" With that said, he fell into a deep sleep in that same position.

And when he woke up, he got his answer. Right then and there, Charles knew what his birthmark meant. And what he needed to do, to fulfill his destiny.

* * *

**Sorry I know this chapter was short. But it's supposed to be the major point of the story (not really xD.) But I promise, Chapter 6 is gonna be good :P.**

**Also, if you haven't realized now…then I better tell you. Huntsmaster Manual and I are telling two different stories. You'll see why, later on in the story.**

**One last note, yes, God's in this story too xD Lol. Sorry, I feel that the Huntsclan has a religious belief, too :P. Plus, that's what people back then based their life on? Right? **

**So yeah, Chapter 6 will be up very very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunts Inc

**Chapter 6: Hunts Inc.**

**Chapter 5 was too short. So I had to update Chapter 6 as soon as possible :P.**

It had been exactly two months since we just left off. The factory was picking up speed fast, and was two days away to being opened. Christian was head of staff now, as he spent more hours watching over the hard laborers as they brought the project from dirt, to live.

As for Charles Hunts, he still managed to visit the factory from time to time. His mind has been off for awhile about this project, but still kept his eye on the thriving building.

Soon, the whole outside of the underground building was finished. The whole inside of the building was almost done too. The only thing that really needed to be added was the machines and other parts to make the factory work. It was sure going to be, the breakthrough for the entire nation.

Finally, it was the day. That morning, every one of the 120 workers gathered in the main room of the factory. They stared at the small platform, where the Chief himself would present a speech to his fellow workers.

Just then, Charles walked out of the room, and presented a smile toward his audience. He was followed by his son, who was also excited to see the turnout. This was the moment they've been waiting for, and nothing seemed like it was going to ruin it.

Charles cleared his throat, "Welcome all workers, staff members, and designers, who have helped this dream come true!" The crowd of people yelled out their happiness. "I want to thank you all personally. You've kept this project up to speed, even with the minor defeats and my sudden departure. And with that, you each get a 5 increase in pay!" Charles continued on once the people started to calm down. "I have decided to go down a new path, for this company. We will hunt down and find these magical creatures, and our destinies will be fulfilled!" The crowd cheered wildly. Even though they had no idea what he meant. But someone else did… Christian let out a gaped face as he read the new plans for his father's work.

"You're changing the factory!" He screamed out at his dad after all the constructors left and they were alone. "This project was suppose to supply the fabric, the food, the…the stuff our other shops supplied! Your just gonna throw that all away for some make-believe creature?"

"Son, I saw it in a dream. It was God; he was telling me I must re-shape this building to make it for our ancestors. So I've decided to cancel down our business, to make way for a whole new one."

The two walked into different sections of the building as they talked. "But Dad? What about the profit? We'll be cutting into our savings, we won't make any money! This doesn't make sense!!!"

"How much profit we make does not matter to me anymore! I will show you that we can turn my dream, into a business…" Charles walked off, from his son. Christian, on the other hand, had no idea where this was going. There was no way of getting him out of this 'magical creature phase' he was in. The only thing he could do is watch his father's efforts. His dad has always been a smart man, so whatever was going through his mind couldn't be that lunatic.

For another month, Charles went on a longing task. He had spent a day's time making over a thousand fliers. These fliers had a picture of a dragon at the top. Then under it, it said this summary:

Dear fellow New England residents:

I am searching for the ones who bare the dragon birthmark on their body. I am in need of workers for my newly opened business, and need help from my brothers and sisters. It is time to live for the past, so we can work onto our future!

And under it, were the directions and other info pertaining to the factory. The schedule day for his event, was January 21, 1836. But before that, Charles kept on planning, and researching through his books.

Because of his widespread businesses, the word got out fast. Fliers were being picked up by almost every person in his town. So many people had this strange birthmark, that it caught their eyes when they saw a similar picture on that flier. And it wasn't long, before this news was spread throughout the whole New England area.

As many traveled back and forth from New England to Eurasia, this strange flier soon became international. Soon the bigger cities of the world, Paris, Italy, even China got a hold of this flier. Many of these interested people were poor, simple citizens. So any news of a possible job was to be looked at.

July 21, 1836, at 7:05 am. People started arriving at the base of the underground factory. Many wandered through the building, exploded by this work of technology. However, most of the people who were here are clueless to what this possibly could be about. But Hunts was a very popular name around here, and they knew whatever he came out with was a goldmine.

Suddenly, the neighbor of Charles, Paul Wellington got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around, to see one of his other neighbors, Keith. "I didn't know you'd be here?" Keith gave a smile to him.

Paul held up the flier. "Yup, I came. So, you gots any idea what all of this is about?"

"Not a clue, but the farms been going under since the winter started, so I better start looking for another job now before the family starves…"

"So you have this strange birthmark too?" Paul lifted up his sleeve, to reveal the dragon.

Keith removed his shirt. Around the middle of his chest, was the same mark. "I've had it my whole life, never thought it could mean something until now…"

Suddenly, the group of people looked up at Charles, who made his way to the front. Christian watched from the back, he still opposed this event of his. But he was joined into this, even if he refused too.

"Hello, I thank you for making it out here. Most of you are probably wondering what this is about." He paused and opened up one of his books. "We are each apart of the Weorth-Drakon Tribe, founded thousands of years ago. Each member of this tribe bared the same dragon birthmark as you have." The people looked down at their featured birthmarks. "Their whole lives, the spent worshipping and watching over the magical creatures around them. They carried around sticks…and stuck together to co-exist with the dragons."

Most of the people pondered their heads. They came here to look for jobs, not hear a story… "Months ago, I spotted a real dragon at Nantes, so I know these creatures exist. Which is why, I need your help, with my new business plan. I need you all to help me research, and re-create our ancestor's lives. We will bring these strange creatures out of hiding, so we may study them even more! Of course, you'd be paid for your efforts." The crowd's faces lightened up. "We will solve the mystery of our purpose, so we can one day co-exist with these magical creatures too! Long live, Hunts Inc!!" It seemed that every hand in the audience was clapping, except one.

* * *

**If your totally lost, here's what's happening. Mr. Hunts is trying to bring together his destiny, and make it into a business... so he can figure out these magical creatures while trying not to lose profits... sorta of a...career in Mythobiology xDD. Let's see how long this can keep up...especially for Christian.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning a Business

**Chapter 7: Beginning a Business**

**I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. But I was re-reading my last chapters, and they didn't make sense! :O. I'll try to make sense, and continue on this story.**

**Also I just noticed, I am totally getting all these dates wrong. XD Lol, 1830's is the actual time of this fan fic. I don't know why I keep getting the times wrong, lol.**

"Charles Hunts then founded the Huntsclan, and sought out our people to begin his mission." The Huntsmaster continued. "He wrote most of his accomplishments and events in this journal, probably for you little brats who want to know it so bad." He held up the brown journal, which had C.J.H . on the cover for his initials. The kids smirked at the artifact.

"Ooh" "Read something from it!" The kids cheered out to him. Suddenly the Huntsmaster started to strain his teeth at the noise.

"ALL RIGHT I'LL READ YOU SOMETHING!" He screamed out; the kids were silent with fear.

With his hands he tightly gripped on the journal, and he opened it to the 3rd page. Once his anger levels calmed down, he spoke out. "July 22, 1836. Today was the first meeting of the organization. Today starts the beginning of our destines, and the first step down the same road, our ancestors paved."

* * *

The next day, the newly hired employees came back. Charles had all the jobs for them, to accomplish his goal.

He was planning to re-create what his ancestors had, only in modern form. He would re-create the so-called 'sticks' the Weorth-drakon People used as weapons. He would modernize them with the new industrial touches.

He assigned a third of his newly appointed employees to the factory portion of his building. With some blueprints and experimental prototypes, he showed them how to create these sticks using bronze and iron (he was working on designing some with steel). Together they would manufacture duplicates of these weapons.

The rest of his workers had a more specialized job to do. Charles labeled them as the 'enlightens', giving them directions to simply find information. They were to find Myths, fables, stories, anything pertaining to the existent, if even the whereabouts, of these mythical creatures. The undereducated people agreed to his work, without questioning the purpose.

Since there would be not actual business being conducted, Charles planned to personally finance his project himself. He would pay for the salaries of his workers and the upkeep of his factory until the revenue came back to him. His overall goal was to expose the mythological creatures to the public, through books, pelts, etcs. He would study these magnificent creatures, and present his knowledge to museums, scientific labs, anyone interested in his breakthrough. With the sell of his finds, Charles figured he could worship these strange creatures, and make money off it too.

Christian was not so thrilled about his father's business deal. "Father, this does not make sense!" He screamed out to Charles after he finished describing his worker's work.

"Christian, I know what I'm doing." Charles softly spoke and quickly walked pasted his son.

Christian was not going to let him pass along so easily, however. He rushed up in front of him, and held out his hand in protest. "No you don't! Ever sense you came back from France, you have been talking nonsense about dragons. You're willing to throw away the business for this now!"

"Not throw away, change! Christian, we need to expose these magical creatures that live amongst us. We must worship them, just as our ancestors did-"

"Ugh!" He groaned; Christian always hated the mention of these so-called 'ancestors'. "Dad, it happened thousands of years ago! Stop acting like it is our duty. This birthmark means nothing!"

"It is our duty. God gave us this birthmark, to praise over them! And with the knowledge we could bring about them, we might as well make money off of it!" He patted Christian with a brown parchment he held in his hand. "I know what I'm doing."

Christian stormed off in the opposite direction. For all he knew, his dad had completely gone insane

* * *

After six months, not much has changed. Due to her husband's delusional ideas of failure, Susan decided to move in with her sister. Christian stayed with his father mainly in ignorance: He knew that eventually he could convince his father to save the company he gave up his dreams at being a biologist. But he also remained in consideration for his father, especially after his mother left.

Charles remained dedicated to the finding of dragons. His workers completed the specialized weapons he designed, but the weapons never left the factory. His 'enlightens' found loads of information, none of which was helpful or useful to tracking down the creatures however. If a pixie was in the area, they did not find it.

The spending of his own money to keep up with this project was painful for him. Charles knew that Hunts Inc. was turning into a disaster. Failure is never an option however, and he knew he needed to change his strategy before all of his fortunes go down in waste.

"You're going back to Nantes?" Christian questioned to his father one morning in January. It was not yet dawn; maybe he needed a ride to the asylum for talking such nonsense.

In a small office in their house, Charles rushed a stack of papers and shoved them into a bag. "Yes. In a forest nearby the town, there is where I discovered the dragon. I plan to go back, and track it down again." He continued to shove personal belongings and an iron rod into the bag. When it was full, he draped it across his arm, and headed to the door.

Christian held out his arm, preventing Charles from leaving the office. "Dad, I don't want you going out of the country again." He rolled his eyes, remembering the last time he left.

A grimace appeared across Charles face. It pained him to see his son always in protest with his decisions. "I know Hunts Inc. is going lower than expected, but maybe if we take a trip to Nantes, I can give us the information to get our business running…"

Suddenly, Christian lowered his hand, and raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Of course, if this is going to be a father-son business, I want to share my findings with you. This trip might help you accept this…" He passed along his son.

Christian opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it. For once, he wanted his father to go on this trip. Maybe the false hopes of finding this so called 'dragon' will finally knock some sense in him. And even if he declined the trip, he knew his father would go anyways. Last thing he wanted was his lunatic father going to a foreign place without him. "Okay." Was what he could say.

Despite his disagreements and disapproval, Christian willingly accepted to join his father a week later, to take a trip to France.

"January 5, 1837, I set out once more for Nantes in search of the retched dragons that live amongst its forests. To expose them, as the ruthless creatures they are."

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait for this fanfic. It seemed for awhile I was never going to get this done. XD. But I need to put an end the this story, and put a end to the mysteries of the foundations of the Huntsclan! :) I will try to finish it as soon as possible, but 'soon' might not be the right word... =/**

**P.S, anyone besides me thing Charles last mentioned journal entry sounds a bit...weird??? o_o  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Along the Way

**Chapter 8: Along the Way **

**Let me just say before I start this chapter, how my life has been XD. I need to give you fans and update on how I have been, which I haven't done in awhile. Even you aren't a fan, or don't care, well, too bad. =P**

**Just took my semester finals for my junior year in high school. Haven't been as busy as last year, just lazy :P. Taking three AP classes, and I'm even in a club! XD. This past year I started getting addicted to another show, Avatar: The Last Airbender, sadly until it ended in July :(. Now my interest is in Twilight, lol. Yes, I am one of those girls who have read all the books (just finished Breaking Dawn not too long ago XD). Now my life is boring with nothing to do, which is half the reason why I am back to writing some of my fanfics. Other half is cause, I want to finish them and start more!! XDD**

**There is where my life is. Yes, quite boring, but all give you what you wanted to read, instead of my boring update. :P**

Through the bumpy paving of an isolated, pave way, road a lone horse drawn carriage. Besides the owner and driver of this stallion, two other men sat upon the carriage. These two men sat as far away as they could from each other, not daring to speak a word. One of them eagerly stared at the outside view, watching the passing towns and trees. The other stared down at his feet, crossing his arms and keeping his petulant thoughts locked in his gaze.

Fifteen hours fettered into this carriage, the silent remained. Only a few stops they made, otherwise it has been straight traveling. Despite the long traveling time, they remained in Pennsylvania. It would be awhile before they could reach New York, and board the boat heading to Nantes. Time moved slowly due to the lack of communication; felt longer than just fifteen hours. Finally, Charles decided to break the silence.

"How much longer?" He called out to their driver.

The man quickly turned around, but then turned back around. "About…a couple more hours…sir." His voice jumbled with the bumpiness of this trail.

"Ugh." Charles groaned. He didn't have the patience he usually would have on this trip. "Please try and go faster." He pleaded, trying to keep his anger down.

He then relaxed his back against the back of the black seat. He glared at the sky: deep grey. Hopefully he would not have a repeat of what happened in France, and delay his travels more than he already has.

With the silent already broken, Christian finally decided to speak. As Charles gazed up at the cumulating clouds, Christian turned his gaze toward him. "This is taking forever." This was what he could get himself to say.

"We will be in New York in no time. And from New York we will be in Na-"

"I know. However, father, do we really need to do all this? Why can't you understand this is nonsense?"

Charles shifted his eyes from the sky to his son. But quickly his moved them to the ground, not wanting to see his face. "This is not nonsense. Listen, long ago I had a revelation in my sleep. It was God, telling me to follow the ways of those who bare our birthmark. Can you not see that this is what I want to do with my life? I want to create the vision given to me. I want to change history."

Being of active religious practices, Christian could not argue against God. But it was hard for him to accept this was actually a 'revelation'. "Ruin our business you mean? Do you know how hard it was for me to give up finishing college and becoming a biologist for this? And now, now you want to change it all for some revelation?"

From the floor, Charles repositioned his body to the left to face the outside window. "Yes. I know son, once you see the dragon I saw, you will feel the same way I do. You will feel the passion, dedication to my dreams." He shut his eyes, and envisioned his thoughts.

"You do not know this! How can you be so sure this dragon even exists!?" He screamed; the front driver trembled.

"I know." Charles responded, but continued to close his eyes.

The silence lasted several minutes.

After the forth minute, the carriage abruptly stopped. The force of the stop was followed by a loud neigh from the stallion. Charles and Christian glared at each other, and then stepped outside the carriage.

Charles glared at the driver, who was caressing the startled horse. "What happened?" He said as he approached closer to him.

The driver, now off the carriage, stood next to his horse. "Something spooked her." He rubbed his hands around the stallion's face, who was still trotting in place and neighing from the fear. "I didn't get a good glimpse at what passed by. But whatever it was, it stopped Penelope in her tracks." He then cooed to the horse.

Charles glared his eyes at the scenery the currently stopped at. It was a coniferous forest, on both sides of the trail. Thick heavy grass lay around the trees blew from the light breeze.

His gaze moved to the right, past the stallion and into the trees. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view. Out by a far tree, was a figure, a tall figure, maybe seven feet tall judging from his distance. Quickly Charles ran back inside the carriage, grabbed his bad, and then quickly ran to the other side of the carriage.

Christian saw his dad's expression. "What are you doing?" He watched as Charles ran out into the isolated forest. At a slower pace, he followed.

Suddenly, Charles paused in his tracks. He kept a far distance between him and the figure. His jaw dropped, at what he saw.

The seven-foot figure was now a five-foot, eight inches man. He held his tired hands on his knees, catching his breath. Eventually his eyes caught the glimpse of a human staring in the distance. He noticed a small red mark along the man's ankle. Interest gathered into his thoughts.

At that, a bright light appeared around the man. One second later, a midnight blue dragon appeared in his place. He jumped into the air and headed toward the man.

Christian gaped. Suddenly, his concern was for his father. "Charles, get back into the carriage." He yelled, slowly backing himself toward the carriage.

Instead of listening, Charles took a step closer to the creature. "Dad, what are you doing? Get back to the-" But it was too late. He stopped himself from finishing.

The dragon landed directly in front of Charles. Charles glared up at the massive creature's face, watching his facial features. The dragon's face dropped down, as he reached toward the ground. He pulled up Charles's pants, and observed the dragon.

"You like my birthmark?" Finally Charles spoke. The dragon quickly looked back at his face, and nodded. He shifted from Charles face, down to the birthmark.

At that same moment, another figured appeared from the left. It zoomed right at the blue dragon, and shoved it into the ground. The black dragon stood on top of the other dragon, and roared. Suddenly, his gaze caught the site of two innocent humans, staring at him.

* * *

**No class in this chapter. =P. But there is either two, or three more chapters left to this chapter, hard to judge. But yeah, finally there is will be an ending to this story. YAY! =P All try to update as soon as possible.**

**Peace out.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Vessel

**Chapter 9: Vessel**

"Father, get it away, right now!" Christian pleaded once more, staring deep into the ebony dragon. He did not possess the same innocence as the previous dragon. However, Charles froze stiff in place, whether it be from excitement, fear, he did not know himself. His eyes wide, gazed at deep purple irises. "Charles!"

Simultaneous to his call, the dragon opened its snout, and released another heart retching snarl. Then he flapped his expansive bat-like wings, and hovered a few inches off the ground. The clamor of his wings spooked the stallion once more, which neighed and trotted for hope. For the simple driver, he ran off cringing with his fearful stallion.

The black dragon slowly dashed along the grass blades, until it stopped directly in front of Charles. Once again, he did not run or twitch; only frozen. "Charles, move!"

"Disgraceful human," the dragon belted with a deep accent almost too of a baritone to understand. Then he held his claw to the muddled sky, before casting it forward.

Finally Charles moved. He inched to the left then ducked, narrowing missing the four sharp talons. "How dare you flatter yourself in your fault!" The dragon growled, before uncoiling his tail to his front.

Charles jumped side to side to avoid his grasp, before standing his back straight and addressing the dark-colored dragon, "Please, we mean no harm. We come here in peace."

"What so you can study me in laboratories? There is no peace with humans," Instantly he launched both claws downward, and in a flash of speed he had all claws wrapped around Charles body. A muffled snicker slid through the monster's mouth before he began with squeezing.

Charles stuck his fingernails in the dragon's arms, hoping to pry off his talons. Unfortunately, it did nothing to end the intensity of his clutch. Face pinched, eyes strained, body shaking, Charles muttered almost too low to be audible, "get…the…gun."

With that last indication, the black dragon clasped claws together, and Charles limped due to the lack of oxygen. Chuckling, the dragon threw the empty vessel onto the grass.

"STOP!" The dragon stopped chuckling and turned his head over. About fifteen feet from him, Christian stood next to the carriage, with a pistol from his father's bag at hand. The gun pointed directly at the dragon. "How dare you, nefarious creature from hell!"

The dragon grinned, releasing his wings and dropping his legs to fly straight for Christian.

BAM! An echoed bang crashed out from the gun, and headed straight for the black dragon. It inched to the left, landing into the dragon's shoulder. It was a small gun, used to hunt ducks, a weak one. The bullet tangled into his scales, and stayed gauged in there.

The bullet impeded the dragon shortly; he stopped and examined the wound. _Shit_, Christian strained in thought; his only weapon was as useless as he was. "Your insignificant human!" He roared after evaluating the wound as a failure, pressing his wings back into motion.

Christian knew at this moment, this slow motion of the dragon zooming towards him, that he was going to die. He would end up just as his father, his forebear, a piece of lifeless carbons. A body.

He did not want to think about death, not Christian thinking. Instead, he thought of his father's delusional appreciation of these devilish creatures. His stupid studying, his stupid invention of those replicated sticks…how his passion led him to death.

Suddenly, Christian paused. _That stick_, he thought, which was lying along the carriage floor. His father had brought it, along with his other information from his new business. _The steel had a sharp point, and hard metal exterior. The sharp edge may give in past the scales, might do more protection than the pistol._

Quick with his thoughts, Christian spirited back around the carriage, and squeezed his body into the small doorway to make a quick exit out with the stick. The dragon was not far along, and when he noticed Christian heading for it, he aimed to it. Christian stretched out his arm, hoping to grab the stick without having to enter into the carriage.

His eyes shot upward as he witnessed the black dragon breaking through the fragile metal and fabric of the carriage, sticking his head through the opposite door. He tried squeezing his arm through to grab Christian, but he found himself latched onto the detached metal and material.

The opportunity was perfect; Christian knew with the dragon stuck he had time, and quickly crawled in to grab the stick. However, there was one aspect he did not consider until it was already too late: fire. The dragon unveiled a massive amount of fire along the interior of the carriage, hoping to frail the material more for an escape.

With the stick in one hand, and the other covering his mouth, Christian inched out of the carriage door as the fierce flames escaped along. He then jumped on top of the back of the carriage, onto the roof that rattled from the fire below. Before it gave away, he bounded onto the dragon's scaly black.

Christian calculated his attack clearly. He knew from past biology classes that the spinal cord held important functions in most animals. If this creature is anything like a regular animal, the back of his neck was the ideal place to attack now. So Christian dug the sharp steel end of the stick into the dragon's neck, applying more pressure as the blade sunk in.

The dragon stopped instantly, with the release of all his brain connectivity the balance of his body fell. His feet, chest, and neck crashed right onto the ground in defeat.

Even with his body down, Christian still kept the weight on the steel. Then with one sharp turn of the blade and a loud roar of cry, the dragon's head detached from the neck.

When the echoes of his burst ended all silence, Christian stood on the dragon, panting hard and in agony. Water raced down his cheek, both tears and rain. He poked his head over his shoulder, gazing at his father who no longer spoke, whose chest no longer compressed, before striking another blow into the dragon's empty vessel.

* * *

**Instead of updating Restriction, I decided to update one of my poorly-put-off-no-ending-yet stories. The one is almost done too, wonder why I lost interest in giving it an ending XD. Well, here a new chapter, hope you like it. The last chapter should be the last chapter, I'm pretty sure... X), so you finally get to see how the story of Huntsmaster Manual and the actual story connect together! X) YAY**

**PEACE, R&R. **


End file.
